Cactus Brush
A former treasure hunter, he and his gang were caught in a mountain ambush. Left for dead, he crawled his way back to the nearest town and was laid up for months. Now healed, he seeks only revenge. Biography Cactus was born into a Lipan tribe in The Saltlands of Tamaulipas in December of 2241. His parents took him hunting and tracking from a young age, sometimes carrying him in a papoose when needed. As he grew, his parents let him hunt on his own, giving him a javelin. He would occassionally bring a Jackalope back, but mainly just played in the desert. Around adolescene his parents began to seriously teach him how to life off of the land. This education would prove valuable in early 2259, with a famine coming upon the tribe. Hoping he would live better than they, they filled a small pouch with supplies, and sent their son off. Not yet 18, the youth wandered aimlessly for a time, hunting when possible and eating from the pouch when he couldn't. He ran out of food one morning while walking, and couldn't find any during the day. He came upon a campsite that night, with a wafting scent of meat. In his hunger he didn't fully process the group of men sitting there until he was right in front of them. The men chuckled and offered the young man a seat, giving him a bowl of stew. The men then began to ask Cactus about his life, introducing themselves as los chicos de pollo. He would spend the night with them there, and was offered a spot with them in the morning. He accepted, not having any other place to go. He would learn the reason behind their name later that day, witnessing them robbing a lone merchant. His opinion of them changed dramatically when he was given a share of the loot however, and agreed to be the group's lookout. He would also become their scout, after finding a set of tracks they had missed in their camp. He would learn many things in that year; how to handle a pistol, how to set an ambush, the proper way to bury excess loot, and many other tricks. He would be parted from his fellow chickens in early 2260, as the result of an British ambush. Fleeing as fast he could, he ended up in The District. He soon found work for a young man with his skills, acting as a guide and scout for merchants and warbands in the area. The money he recieved from these contracts was greater than his share in the Comanchero gang, allowing him to live with all the comforts of civilization. He would keep a firm grip on his roots however, spending at least one week per month in the Saltlands. Returning from one of these trips in 2263, he stopped in at a small roadside cantina. As he sat down he heard the other patrons swapping stories and bragging about their deeds. After a few drinks, he too joined in to the enjoyment of the other men. By morning the group of six had sworn to form their own merc band and become rich. The Fusilleros then bounced around the district for a few years, reinforcing other warbands or clearing raiders. They would be driven out during a counterattack against their employer, and forced to flee due to the fire of their attacker. After regrouping in The Highlands they proceeded into the Cattle Country, where they were involved in several Range wars between 2266 and 2269. Personality Appearance Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico